


surrending

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Recently, Vanya has discovered one of her stress relief methods is sex.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Allison/Ben/Diego/Klaus/Luther/Vanya, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: anonymous





	surrending

**Author's Note:**

> my main defense for writing this is that there should be more Heptagreeves fics (especially with Vanya at the center)
> 
> Five is still a bit possessive of Vanya here though because that's what i like most 🤷♀️

Recently, Vanya has discovered one of her stress relief methods is sex.

Thing is, she only trusts her family at this point because honestly any potential partner could turn out to be a murderous stalker. That's why she's back at the mansion, Luther fucking her from behind and Diego fucking her throat. She moans around his thick cock, making him hiss and tighten his hand in her hair. She's been needing this for weeks and they're happy to oblige.

Luther groans behind her, hands tight on her hips as his cock jerks inside her. He pulls back, moving to the other end of the bed, but he's just the second to use her cunt. Five had been first, as always. He needs to assert his dominance over her in front of their siblings every chance he can. She knows, and they all know, that she belongs most to Five, but he still can't help himself. He's watching her now, getting fucked and used by their siblings, stroking his own cock as he teases her nipples.

"You're doing so well, Vanya," Five praises and she moans loud.

As soon as Luther is gone, Klaus is behind her, thrusting into her. Vanya whines around Diego's cock, but she doesn't stop, spit dribbling down her chin as he fucks her throat.

Klaus is rougher than Luther, but she likes that, and he can tell. She's seen how he fucks the others, knows he tailors what he does to each person, and he fucks her just as hard as she craves. His hand snakes between her thighs, fingers pressing against the side of her swollen clit. She moans around Diego's cock, then he's fucking faster into her mouth, hand tight in her hair as he comes down her throat.

As soon as he pulls away, Ben is there. She swallows him down, making him hiss her name. She's whimpering around his cock, Klaus' skilled fingers between her thighs, and fuck, she's needed this. She's going to come, can feel it rushing through her, then the pleasure is cresting, rolling over her in waves. She shakes, pulling off Ben's cock as she rides out her orgasm.

"Fuck me," she whimpers to Ben as soon as Klaus pulls out of her. Ben nods, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before shifting around.

Vanya reaches out to Allison, who's leaning against the headboard, her hand moving leisurely between her thighs. She grins, sliding down the bed until Vanya is right between her legs.

She licks up Allison wet folds, earning her a satisfied sigh, right as Ben thrusts into her. He fucks her hard and fast, like he knows the need is still running her, even though she's just come. His thrusts push her against Allison's cunt and she loves it, loves how it's forcing little noises out of her, loves how Allison whimpers when Vanya touches her just right.

She has two fingers in Allison's hot cunt, pressing her tongue rhythmically against the side of her clit, when she feels that pressure building inside her. Ben fucks her harder, fingers moving against her clit. She moans against Allison, moving her tongue and fingers faster, wanting her to come before she does. She grins victoriously when Allison comes with a shout, grinding against Vanya's mouth before pulling away, too close to oversensitivity.

Ben's thrusts get faster and harsher until suddenly he's coming hard. She whines high in her throat, body tightening up and trembling. He slides out of her and suddenly she's flipped over onto her back to watch as Five pushes his cock roughly into her cunt. She's soaking wet, from her own slick and all of her brothers' cum. They both groan when Five begins thrusting.

"That's it," Five murmurs above her. He rubs one hand up and down her thigh, the other reaching up to play with her breast. She whimpers, cunt clenching down when he pinches her nipple. "Let yourself go. We've got you."

Faintly, in the haze of her own pleasure, she can hear her siblings crooning praise and encouragement.

"Five," Vanya gasps as she comes, cunt pulsing around Five's cock. She bites her lip as the pleasure ripples through her tired body. She vaguely feels him come, but she's too exhausted to do more than just whine at the sensation.

Then there are multiple pairs of hands on her, moving her pliant body until she's lying in the middle of the big bed. Someone is cleaning between her legs with a warm, damp washcloth, then a blanket is tugged over her. Soft lips brush across her forehead. She recognizes the body settling to her left as Five, and the body on her right as Ben. She snuggles into their arms and sighs, letting her stress finally melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know who wrote this, just know that i'm very embarrassed 😳 my face is SO red after posting this


End file.
